New York New York
by Daniilux
Summary: (RP)Fic McReedus *Contiene mención de un spoiler del cap 7x10* Si no te gustan los spoilers no leas. Están advertidos. Sinopsis: Norman se sincera con Jeffrey sobre sus sentimientos hacía Melissa. Su relación se vuelve más intensa y Norman decide dar un gran paso. Y en New York todo puede suceder...


Waiting for New York

Oye Scott. – Llama Jeffrey al guionista. El hombre se acerca hacía ellos con curiosidad. – Hombre, escríbeme una escena con Melissa. Quiero que Negan interactúe con Carol y quiero que ella sea atrevida, que le responda a Negan con valentía. Que lo encienda, si sabes a lo que me refiero. – Jeffrey sonríe con picardía. Norman ve a su amigo asombrado. "¿Qué carajos está pasando?"

Jeff, no discutiré contigo escenas futuras hasta que llegue el momento de filmarlas. Solo tienes que saber que cuando Negan finalmente se encuentre con Carol, será memorable. Ya tenemos planeado lo que sucederá. En unas semanas se te entregará el guion. – Gimple le palmea el brazo a Morgan y este asiente sin perder su sonrisa. – Pero aprecio tu entusiasmo y tendré en cuenta tu sugerencia.

Oye, ponte en la fila idiota. Todos quieren filmar escenas con McBride. – dice Norman seriamente. Jeff lo mira tratando de descifrar si está molesto o está siendo gracioso.

Eso es cierto, Melissa es de las mejores actrices que hay. Y todo el cast lo sabe. Tendrán que esperar ambos su turno. – con esto se despide Scott dejando a un Jeffrey riendo.

Yo filmé con Mel en el capítulo 10. – le informa Reedus en un tono de burla.

¡Qué suerte viejo! ¿Qué es lo que filmaron? ¿Por fin Daryl se la tira? – ríe divertido. A Norman no cayéndole bien el comentario le responde:

Quizás, tendrás que esperar a ver. De cualquier modo, ¿por qué quieres filmar escenas con ella tanto?

Me parece una actriz brillante, la admiro y está muy buena. – contesta Jeffrey para molestar a su amigo. Norman lo mira irritado.

Qué imbécil… - resopla Reedus.

¿Te gusta? – pregunta de repente Morgan tomándolo desprevenido.

¿Qué cosa? – Jeffrey ríe sonoramente.

Sí, te gusta. Por Dios, eres como un maldito adolescente celoso. – sigue riendo y Norman perplejo y avergonzado no sabe cómo replicar.

Ya cállate imbécil. – Morgan deja de reír y lo mira con seriedad.

¿Ella sabe que la quieres? – Norman abre sus ojos azules desorbitados.

¿Qué si sa…sabe? – suelta un suspiro largo antes de continuar. – Te contaré todo porque se viene lo del Comic Con de Nueva York.

¡¿Eso quiere decir que están juntos?! – replica Jeffrey asombrado en una exclamación susurrada.

Sí y no. Nos divertimos de vez en cuando. Ella me gusta mucho hombre… pero no puede tomarme en serio, o mejor dicho no quiere tomarme en serio, así que acepto lo que está dispuesta a ofrecerme sin insistir. Algo es algo ¿no? – Norman le cuenta en tono decepcionado.

¿Por tu historial de mujeres? Ella cree que tú eres el que no va en serio y ha decidido ser precavida. Es muy inteligente. – Norman lo fulmina con la mirada. – Pero… - continúa Morgan. - eso a la larga no funciona. Si están enamorados en verdad, el único camino va hacia a seriedad, la monogamia y una relación real. Y ahí es cuando deben decidir si seguir adelante o abandonar todo. Ella no quiere sufrir más de la cuenta si sucede algo así, es entendible.

¿Le das la razón entonces? – murmura Norman decepcionado.

No, viejo. Tiene razón, pero te entiendo a ti también y lo único que te queda por hacer es demostrarle que vas en serio con ella, que te gusta y que has cambiado.

Hace varios meses que no me acuesto con otra mujer que no sea ella, casi todas las noches estamos o en su casa o en la mía. Ella sabe eso. Pero cuando viajo a NY o a donde sea, me siguen los rumores de que me vi con una y otra mujer. Yo no controlo eso. Le explico que son mentiras y me dice que todo está bien. Pero siento que desconfía y por eso actúa como si no importara porque lo nuestro es solo diversión. – saca un paquete de cigarrillos de su bolsillo trasero del pantalón y enciende uno cabizbajo.

Dale tiempo. Y luego dile esto mismo que me acabas de decir. – lo anima Jeffrey robándole un cigarrillo. – Ahora dime, ¿Qué planeas hacer en NY? – Norman ríe bajito.

Quiero salir con ella. Hay una fiesta a la que estamos invitados y sería mejor si tú nos acompañaras para que no despertemos rumores o ella se arrepienta de ir conmigo.

Si hay bebidas gratis, cuenta conmigo.

Gracias viejo por escucharme. Al parecer necesitaba desahogarme un poco. Nadie más sabe de esto. Lincoln lo sospecha desde hace meses, pero no se lo he confirmado porque cuando bebe, suele hablar de más. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Los hombres se despiden y suben a sus motocicletas, dando por terminado un día más de filmación. A Norman le tocó filmar, Jeffrey solo fue a buscar su guion para el siguiente episodio.

De repente Norman siente urgencia de llegar a casa pronto, darse una ducha e ir a buscarla a ella. "¿Qué estará haciendo?" se pregunta sintiéndose algo inquieto. Hablar por fin con alguien sobre su relación secreta, si es que puede llamarse relación, le despertó demasiados sentimientos. Los más urgentes eran ansiedad, añoranza. La extrañaba más que nunca y eso lo sorprendió. Quería llegar a su casa y verla, desvestirla, besarle cada rincón y lugar escondido de su cuerpo. El suyo, respondiendo inmediatamente a sus pensamientos y deseos lo lleva a reacomodarse en el asiento de la motocicleta.

Levanta la vista, tratando de prestar atención a la ruta. Ríe a carcajadas. No se dirige a su casa, inconscientemente sus deseos tomaron el control y lo llevan ahora a la casa de ella. Se siente avergonzado por actuar como un "maldito adolescente" hormonal, como dijo Jeff pero a la vez le da adrenalina esta nueva sensación de deseo incontrolable y espontáneo.

Llega hasta el puente de estacionamiento de su casa, se quita el casco y se acomoda el cabello. En dos zancadas largas está en su puerta, golpeando con urgencia. Apenas puede controlar las ansias de entrar sin ser propiamente invitado a pasar.

Ella se toma su tiempo en abrir y cuando lo hace él ya está sobre su boca. La toma del cuello y profundiza el beso hambriento, desesperado. Ella gime sorprendida pero le responde tomándolo de la cintura y apretando su cuerpo aún más contra el de él. Siente la dureza de su miembro contra su estómago y algo se enciende en ella. El hambre insaciable que el estar con él siempre le provoca, aún después de hacer el amor, nunca se va. Los mantiene a ambos unidos, aunque ella se dice siempre que es solo buen sexo, nada más. Sabe que no es así, solo teme que él no lo sepa.

Ella camina hacia atrás, dentro de su casa aun aferrada a él. Norman patea la puerta y ésta se cierra con fuerza detrás de ellos. Sin despegar sus labios, él le quita la camisa, y luego ella juega con el cinturón de su pantalón. Norman gruñe ante su toque y muerde el labio inferior de Melissa. Se separan para respirar.

Hola. – le dice Mel respirando entrecortadamente. Él la mira con intensidad, sus ojos negros de deseo.

Te necesito ya. Con urgencia. – le dice él, su voz ronca y baja. Ella lo observa mordiéndose el labio que él acaba de morder, saboreando el gusto metálico de su sangre. Se aleja de él unos pasos y comienza a quitarse el resto de ropa que tiene puesta sin perderle la mirada. El jean, luego la camiseta que tenía debajo de su camisa y el sostén caen al suelo y se acerca despacio a él. Norman estira su cuello para besarla y ella retrocede negando con la cabeza. Ríe y estira sus manos hacia el pantalón de él. Toca el bulto duro y palpitante y lo siente estremecerse. Deshace el cinturón y lo tira hacia atrás. Los botones, la cremallera, todo lentamente y él ya no aguanta más. En cualquier otra ocasión él disfrutaría mucho de este jueguito pero no ahora. Se quita la camiseta y patea las botas lejos de sus pies rápidamente. El pantalón cae y ella ríe.

¿Por qué estás tan encendido? – pregunta divertida.

Porque pensaba en ti y de repente en vez de ir a mi casa, que era mi plan, llegué aquí sin darme cuenta. Y solo podía pensar en besarte, en tocar tu piel. – ella lo mira perpleja y por un momento se debate en no creerle pero la evidencia está delante de sus ojos. Él se acerca y la besa suavemente en la frente, luego en la nariz, en las mejillas y finalmente con su lengua contornea sus labios, ella jadea con anticipación, lo toma del cuello con ambas manos y lo besa apasionadamente. Sus lenguas saboreándose, reconociendo terreno. Él gusto familiar de ella a café y algo metálico reciente. El olor familiar de él a tabaco, colonia y sudor. Todos los olores y sabores familiares aumentan el deseo en ellos. Un deseo irrefrenable que se les va de control.

De repente están en la habitación. Él la acuesta sobre su espalda y se quita los boxers. Ella lo mira con intensidad y deseo. Norman se arrodilla en frente de ella en la cama y con sus manos recorre desde sus tobillos hasta su cadera y suavemente aumentando la expectación, se deshace de sus bragas. Le separa los muslos y se coloca entre medio de sus piernas.

Te necesito tanto ya que te prometo que a la segunda ronda te recompenso con creces. Ahora solo puedo pensar en estar dentro de ti.

Norman se lanza sobre los labios de ella como un león sobre su presa y los devora, mientras que ella con una mano dirige su latente pene hacia su interior. El placer de tenerlo dentro de ella es tanto que debe cerrar los ojos y dejar de respirar para disfrutarlo al máximo. El gruñe y comienza a moverse despacio contra ella. Mel se arquea de placer y le clava las uñas en la espalda, urgiéndolo a ir más rápido. Él apura el embiste.

Norman, no pares… más rápido… por favor.

Jadeando y sudando, él se esfuerza en refrenar su liberación para que ella disfrute. Los embistes se vuelven profundos y rápidos con ruidos sordos. Ella grita y él la siente contraerse y estremecerse con fuerza debajo de él, se deja ir obnubilado con su belleza y extasiado de placer cae sobre ella.

Eres tan hermosa. – dice él entre respiraciones. – Amo verte el rostro cuando tienes un orgasmo. – la mira a los ojos y acaricia su mejilla.

Y a mí me encanta el sonido que haces cuando acabas y como se te contraen los músculos de los brazos. Es tan sexy. – Norman la besa dulcemente en los labios. Titubea y se separa para observarla.

Mel, no quiero arruinar este momento pero… Jeffrey sabe de lo nuestro.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo? - Melissa abre grandes los ojos y trata de sentarse pero Norman la vuelve a acostar, la toma de los brazos, manteniéndola quieta y mirándolo.

Escúchame por favor. – le pide serenamente Norman. Melissa blanquea los ojos y asiente. - Se dio cuenta. Me puse celoso cuando te mencionaron y simplemente se dio cuenta. No pude evitarlo. Porque… - Norman se peina el cabello hacia atrás con una mano, cierra los ojos y suspira. – Porque te quiero y siento que eres mía, que solo yo puedo desearte y decir que estás buena. Quiero que me tomes en serio, porque yo voy muy en serio Mel. Tienes que creerme. Confía en mí, dame una oportunidad. – Melissa lo ve por primera vez como un adulto sincero. No está jugando, no está tratando de seducirla. Está siendo sincero. Siente que su corazón se encoje y su estómago revolotea. Ella también está enamorada de él y no es solo buen sexo lo que pasa entre ellos. Ella lo sabía y lo había estado negando por temor a ser la única que lo sintiera, pero él también lo sentía, todo este tiempo.

Él la mira expectante con sus ojos azules brillando. Ella le sonríe.

¿Quién te dijo que estaba buena? – Norman la mira confundido.

Jeffrey. – responde y se incorpora sentándose en la cama. Ella lo abraza por la espalda y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Está bien. Te doy una oportunidad. – Norman se vuelve y la mira sorprendido. – Solo si cumples tu promesa de la segunda ronda.

Norman ríe. – Con mucho mucho gusto.


End file.
